Yellow
by Historical Murderer
Summary: Después de que un cuerpo es encontrado en un estanque a 20 minutos de Tokio, el Detective Kagami es asignado al caso. La víctima: Un miembro de la Generación de los milagros que misteriosamente desapareció 10 años atrás. Uniéndose le un viejo amigo de la victima. Ambos navegarán a través del mundo de la comunidad del Basketball, de punto pequeño y estrecho, de Japón. KagaKuro-Aoki


**Yellow**

Capítulo I

Salí un momento, vuelvo pronto~

-Ryouta

* * *

Era el verano más caluroso en los recientes años – tanto que todos los ciudadanos se reunían alrededor de algún conjunto de agua, no importaba lo grande o pequeño que fuera. Estaban completamente llenos y rodeados por masas de gente, esperando encontrar alguna vía de escape del calor abrasador. Aún así no parecieron preocuparse de que los codos chocaran, siempre y cuando ellos lograrán compartir la brisa fresca. No fue hasta que una joven pareja, que descansaba en un bote dentro del estanque, miraron dentro del agua y se dieron cuenta de que algo sumergía. Entrecerraron sus ojos, se apoyaron en los bordes del bote para mirar más de cerca. No era un pez o una planta o cualquier cosa que ellos jamás hayan visto- En vez de eso, fue algo curtido y de un blanco brillante…

Un momento después, la chica suelta un grito.

Minutos más tarde, sirenas pudieron ser oídas.

* * *

Kagami Taiga estaba sentado en su escritorio, sudado e infeliz a pesar de tener, ambos, su aire acondicionado y su abanico personal. En el canal del clima dijeron que se suponía que llovería "pronto", de eso han sido días, y sigue sin haber alguna nube en el cielo. De repente, el teléfono sonó. Ceñudo, miró el nombre de la persona que llamaba y contestó con un lamento."Hola, ¿Qué sucede, Alex?" Normalmente, estaría listo para brincar a la acción al momento de la noticia, pero el calor lo dejaba letárgico. Interiormente esperaba que su superior no enviara fuera, al insoportable calor.

La voz de una mujer replicó. "Oye Taiga, espero que tu trasero no se haya derretido en el asiento por el calor todavía. Encontraron un cuerpo cerca de Suginami-ku, te envío para allá a que revises. Ya es hora de que te vuelvas útil"

"¿Huh?"

"¡Debería estar escuchando un "¡Si, Señora!" de parte tuya! ¡No te traje de Estados Unidos sólo para que estuvieses por allí desanimado y sentado tras un escritorio todo el día! Siguen dudosos sobre si fue un suicidio o no- por eso, ve a inspeccionar. Mántenme Informada luego. Te daré la dirección. Usa tu GPS para llegar."

Suspirando ruidosamente, a regañadientes se puso de pie "Bien… Debería ir con-"

"Tatsuya está trabajando en otro caso ahora. Irás solo, por ahora. "

"Entendido. Supongo. Adiós." Colgando y dejando el teléfono a un lado, guardó su placa dentro del bolsillo en su pecho, las llaves del auto en los bolsillos de los pantalones, ensambló las esposas y la funda de su pistola al cinturón, colocó la pistola dentro de la funda. Una vez que tuvo todas las partes esenciales de su uniforme juntas, dejó el santuario de aire acondicionado e hizo su salida hacia el estacionamiento.

Al segundo que abrió la puerta, pudo sentir como su desánimo se elevaba cuando sintió que una masa de calor lo golpeó. Sus ropas seguramente se derretirían al toque de los asientos y el volante probablemente le daría a sus manos una quemadura de tercer grado. Respirando profundamente, como un experimento, tomó la botella de agua que había traído con él y roció un poco en el asiento, para ver como chisporroteaba y se evaporaba al segundo de haberlo hecho.

Eso, definitivamente, no era seguro.

"Ridículo…" Sus ojos seguían abiertos de impresión, cuidadosamente metió su mano y encendió el aire acondicionado, sin entrar en el vehículo. No fue hasta que consideró que el automóvil era seguro, entró y finalmente escribió la dirección en el GPS y condujo hasta el lugar.

* * *

Le tomó mucho tiempo más de lo que el GPS había predicho; gracias al abundante tráfico y todos los desvíos que decidió tomar a medio camino. ¿Por qué no podían tener mejores y menos confusos caminos? Finalmente, llegando al sitio, salió del auto y fue hasta donde la multitud se amontonaba tras del área amarilla trazada. Débilmente abanicándose el mismo con su mano, deseó al menos caminar por la sombra o por el agua.

"La víctima no ha sido identificada aún. Hasta ahora, todo lo que tenemos es que es de sexo masculino, probablemente adolescente. Alto, al menos de 180 cms. Un chico atlético. A juzgar por sus huesos, me atrevo a decir que él es jugador de basketball. Tenemos gente en el agua para recuperar todos los restos. Será difícil definir el momento de su muerte hasta que nos traigan lo que queda en el laboratorio. Ha sido atado, o bien, amarrado con una cuerda a una roca – probablemente para mantener el cuerpo bajo el agua y evitar que saliera a la superficie. Viendo el lado bueno, gracias a eso, rescatamos la mayoría de sus huesos y pequeñas piezas de las ropas que estaba usando. No pondría mis esperanzas en una prueba de ADN, cualquier muestra que hayamos encontrado pudo haber sido dañada.

Viendo la tela en el pasto estirada con los huesos sobre ella, enredados con la cuerda, el detective frunció el ceño, olvidando el calor "¿Puedes decir si estaba vivo cuando fue lanzado al agua?"

"Espero que no, pero no te puedo decir a ciencia cierta en este momento. Es todo huesos ¿No ves? Puedo decir que ciertamente esto fue un asesinato. Ahora que logré quitar los restos de agua y le eché un vistazo más de cerca. En la manera que la cuerda estaba envolviendo su cuerpo, es imposible que la víctima haya podido hacerlo por sí mismo."

"¿Y quién encontró los restos?"

El oficial apuntó hacia unas personas sentadas bajo un árbol cercano "Esa pareja de allá, en la sombra. Estaban remando cuando lo vieron emerger. Eso es todo lo que conseguí de ellos. La pobre mujer se desmayó luego de descubrir lo que era."

"Por el calor o el impacto..." Musitó para sí mismo y se arrodilló para mirar de cerca los restos. En el fondo, estaba teniendo muchísimo cuidado para no derramar su sudor. El cadáver del chico ya ha sido lanzado a un estanque, no necesitaba ser vulnerado más que eso. Alcanzando a detener el sudor que bajaba por su frente, miró el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de algo brillante en la soga. "Oi, ven un segundo. Coge esa cosa un segundo"

El investigador cuidadosamente tomó el objeto brillante de la soga. "Oh, buen ojo Detective." Observándolo un poco, alzó una ceja, curioso. "Parece un arete" Echándolo dentro de una bolsa pequeña, el trabajador se lo entregó.

Entrecerrando sus ojos al mirar la bolsa, Kagami canturreó un pensamiento. "Adolecente, jugador de basketball y con un arete ¿hm? Termina aquí y trae el cuerpo al laboratorio y envíame un reporte ¿Okey?"

"Sí, Señor"

"Bien. Veamos si podemos al menos identificar a este chico"

* * *

Pocos días después, se sentó a esperar en su oficina por el reporte. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían pasar rápido como en la televisión? Al menos, estaba lloviendo y el mundo parecía haber vuelto a una temperatura soportable. Suspirando, golpeaba su lápiz contra su mejilla, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar al equipo analizar la bolsa de huesos. Y justo cuando lo pensó, llamaron a la puerta y una persona con un sobre entró. "Detective Kagami"

Alzó su mano. "Por aquí"

El hombre se animó e hizo su camino a donde él estaba. "Ah. Perdón. Aquí está el reporte sobre el cuerpo del estanque de Zenpukuji. La víctima no ha sido reconocida aún, estamos observando las piezas dentales y esperando por los resultados. También hay una ilustración de la víctima, de cómo podría haber sido cuando seguía vivo. Es sólo un bosquejo, pero debería ser muy exacto."

"Okey, gracias." Tomó el sobre y vio salir al hombre. Kagami se apoyó en la silla y sacó el contenido, con curiosidad de ver el rostro de su víctima. Aunque era un bosquejo, la victima debió haber sido un chico muy guapo, un chico guapo que le parecía familiar. Aunque no podía identificar su rostro o en donde lo había visto antes. Echó un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de almorzar. Rápidamente tomó el sobre, la billetera y se dirigió al restaurant de comida rápida al que usualmente iba. Las hamburguesas baratas eran las mejores.

* * *

Sentándose, el cabeza-roja tenía los papeles, incluyendo el bosquejo al aire, en frente de él mientras acercaba a su cara las hamburguesas, tomando sorbos de batido entremedio. De pronto, escuchó una voz a su lado. "Disculpa…"

Por la sorpresa, su cuerpo no pudo decidir entre tragar o escupir la comida, pero en lugar de eso se atragantó con su hamburguesa.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Kagami tomó sorbos grandes de su batido antes de verificar quien era. Le tomó un largo momento el darse cuenta del hombre pequeño que estaba parado allí, tranquilamente bebiendo su propia bebida. "¡Whoa! ¡No asustes a la gente de ese modo! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?!"

El joven con cabellos y ojos azules pestañeó y habló calmadamente, "He estado parado aquí desde hace un rato. Lo siento, no quería hacer que te atragantaras… Es sólo que… El bosquejo que tienes allí…"

Parpadeando, devolvió su atención al bosquejo sobre la mesa. "¿Huh? ¿Acaso lo conoces?"

"Si, lo conozco"

Bueno, eso no lo esperaba. Llamó su atención inmediatamente. "¿Oh? Ven, toma asiento. Dime más. Fue deportista ¿cierto?"

Su pregunta hizo que el extraño levantara una ceja. "Así es. Si es la misma persona que creo, es un jugador de basketball"

"Supondré que es la misma persona. Tenía un arete ¿cierto?"

El hombre más bajo tenía el dibujo en sus manos mientras lo estudiaba. Asintió en confirmación. "Sí, en su oreja izquierda. La última vez que lo vi, su cabello era más largo que en tu bosquejo. Pero lucía tal cual este – excepto por el blanco y negro."

Sonaba como si esta persona de verdad conociese a la víctima. "¿Hm? ¿Qué color de pelo tenía?"

"Es rubio y sus ojos son color ámbar…" Entonces el extraño hizo una pausa como si estuviese tomando un momento para procesar el viaje de sus pensamientos. "¿No sabes el color de su cabello? Pensé que quizá tu habías dibujado esto…"

"De ninguna manera, no podría dibujar algo como esto para vivir." Replicó honestamente.

"Oh. ¿Puedo preguntar quién hizo este dibujo entonces?"

"Una pregunta más antes. Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste… Espera, perdón, no pregunté tu nombre."

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Detective Kagami Taiga. Investigador de Homicidio." Ninguno de los dos trató de estrechar sus manos, especialmente si sus manos estaban ocupadas en ese instante.

El otro estaba arqueando sus manos. "La última vez que vi a Kise-kun fue hace como 10 años atrás, cuando él… ¿Eres un detective? ¿Investigador de Homicidio? Eso significa que…"

Terminando su última hamburguesa, frunció el ceño sintiéndose estúpido. No esperaba el tener que darle las noticias a alguien tan casualmente mientras él está haciendo algo tan vago como comer. Dejaba salir las palabras de su boca sin pensar. "Ah. Mierda. Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta manera. Si no te importa ¿Podrías venir a mí oficina para decirme lo que sabes sobre "Kise"? Si estás ocupado ahora, puede ser en unas horas más. Estaré allí todo el día. Toma, ten mi tarjeta. Podemos hablar más allí. Pienso que ambos queremos saber más de esto. Y creo que serías una gran ayuda para la investigación, así que…"

Aún compuesto pero claramente agitado, el peli-azul asintió y habló quedamente, manteniendo cualquier confusión para el mismo. "Sí, por supuesto que ayudaré mientras pueda. Debo volver al trabajo ahora pero vendré luego, Detective Kagami, con su permiso."

"Sólo Kagami está bien…" Pero el otro ya se había retirado de su vista. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede desaparecer así como así…?"

Nya~

_¡Disculpen la porquería de resumen! Estoy expandiendo mi territorio en los Fandoms de nuevo. Estaba re-viendo "Cold Case" y escuchando Yellow de Coldplay y mi mente empezó a vagar ¡Y este fue el resultado! He querido tratar de escribir un misterio con asesinato por ahora. La pregunta era "¿A quién asesino?", pero supongo que el problema fue resuelto desde que me convertí en una Shipper de AoKise. No voy a demorar mucho tiempo yendo a través de la medicina forense porque quizá tenga muchos errores. Vean Bones si les gustan ese tipo de cosas ¡Es una serie divertida! Tampoco sé mucho sobre el departamento de homicidios de Japón, así que sí, será muy norteamericano. De cualquier manera ¡Disfruten!_

_Neko-nya_

_**Nota de Traductora:**_

Buenas~ ¿Cómo están? Seguro ya deben conocer este fic, que estaba escrito en inglés. Es sólo que hace unos meses me dieron ganas de traducirlo y todo. Neko-nya me permitió hacerlo, así que ahora que estoy libre lo haré.

Okey. Les digo que es la primera vez que traduzco un fic, Mi primer AoKise y el primer fic que he escrito en esta cuenta. Antes tenía otra, pero borré mis fics para re-subirlos y hacer otros completo borrón y cuenta nueva.

Diganme si les gustó. ¿Si?

Bye~


End file.
